


Radioactive

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a month since the zombie apocalypse began and Dan and Phil are running really low on supplies. How will they survive...if they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote for the phandom. I had the idea while listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

It’s been a month since the zombie apocalypse began and Dan and Phil are runnng really low on food and they have no ammunition left. They are stained red with blood from slashing so many zombies, their clothes are ripped and tattered, their face covered in dirt. Their panting from running from a horde of zombies and ran into an abandoned warehouse. They blocked the doors with whatever they could find but they don’t know how long that’s gonna last them.

They sat on the floor trying to catch their breath from all that running. Dan pulled out a small bag of malteasers from his pocket. He tore off the packaging, took one malteaser and popped one in his mouth. He offered one to Phil and Phil took the package and popped a malteaser in his mouth.

"That’s the last pack I have so we gotta make it last until we find more food." said Dan. Phil just nodded. "This thing is so bloody dull, don’t think it can sever any more heads". Dan said as he picked up the machete. It’s bloody from slicing limbs and heads of zombies.

"But it’s all we got left to defend ourselves." Phil responds. "I mean, we don’t have any ammo left." Phil took the gun and tossed it across the hall.

"Why the hell did you just toss it?" asked Dan, loudly. "You don’t know if we find more ammo."

"Ssh be quiet, Dan." Phil said. "We can’t let then know we’re here. Besides, that thing is useless. It keeps on jamming."

"Well it’s better than-"

"Shh" Phil interrupted Dan. They heard pounding on the door. "I think they found us. Hand me that." Phil said, pointing to the machete. Dan handed it to Phil. "Stay here." Phil got up and started to walk down the hall.

"What do you mean stay here?" Dan asked. "You’re not gonna leave me here alone and I certainly am not gonna let you go alone."

"Just stay here." Phil said. "I’ll be back." He starts walking down the hall. Dan just watches him until he turns and he couldn’t see him anymore.

Dan starts to get nervous. What happens if a horde of zombies showed up? He didn’t have anything to defend himself with. He looks around the halls to see if there is any kind of weapon around. He spots a fire axe on the wall.

"Perfect." He thinks out loud. He gets up and walks toward the wall. Then, he heard screams.

"DAN!"

"PHIL?!" Dan responds

"DAN HELP!" Dan grabs the fire axe and starts running down the hall. He saw Phil slashing away at the horde of zombies that broke through the door.

"I told you not to go alone." Dan argued.

"Now’s not the time to argue." Phil responded. "Just keep slashing."

Arms and heads were flying everywhere as they slashed and sliced the limbs. They were getting splattered with blood. They were getting exhausted and they’re were a ton of them left.

"DAN BEHIND YOU!" Phil shouted. Dan turned around and there was another group of zombies walking down the hall.

"We have to get out of here." Dan said.

"Help me get these zombies off of me." said Phil. Dan turned back around to see a pile of zombies on top of Phil. Dan started slashing away despite being exhausted. Phil screamed in pain.

"GET OFF OF HIM." Dan screamed.

"Dan, I’ve been bitten." Phil said. Dan didn’t respond. He was too busy killing all the zombies. "Just leave me here."

"No!" Dan yelled. "I’m not leaving you here."

"You have to." Phil responded. "I’m just gonna die or worse, turn into them."

"I don’t care!" exclaimed Dan. Once he got most of the zombies off of Phil, he picked him up and started running down the hall away from the horde. He found another exit and ran out the door.

"Dan, just put me down." Phil said weakly. "I’m gonna die."

"No you’re not." Dan said. "I’m not gonna let you die."

Dan just kept on running even though he’s extremely exhausted. He found a quiet alleyway away from any zombies. He put Phil down. Dan started to panic. Phil has bite marks on his neck and a couple on his arm.

"Dan, you got to leave me. I’m gonna turn." Phil said softly. Dan starts getting teary eyed. He looks at Phil. He’s not moving.

"Phil?" Dan questioned. There was no response. He checks if he’s breathing. He isn’t. Dan starts to shake Phil’s body. "No, you can’t be dead." Tears start streaming down his face. "He’s…he’s dead. I just lost my best friend." Dan thinks loudly. "I don’t know if I can survive without you." He hugs Phil’s lifeless body and starts to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Phil dead, Dan has to survive the apocalypse alone.

Dan didn’t know what to do. He just lost Phil, his only best friend and he doesn’t think he can survive without him.

"I shouldn’t had let you go alone" Dan thought out loud. "You would still be alive." He forces Phil’s eyes to shut. Dan get’s up, looks at Phil’s lifeless body one last time, and starts walking.

Dan would be lying if he thought he wasn’t exhausted because, well, he was with all the hacking and slashing of zombies trying to save Phil. He takes out the packet of malteasers out of his back pocket again and pours a couple in his hand, then pops them in his mouth.  
"I hope I find some place with some food or supplies soon." Dan said to himself. "I don’t got a lot of malteasers left." He places the pack of malteasers back in his pocket. He looks off in the distance to see an abandoned convenience store ahead. Despite being extremely tired, he started to run. "I hope there’s some supplies in there."

He stopped in front of the store, hunched over, hands on his knees, panting. He walked up to the window to see if there is anything valuable or any supplies he can use.

"It’s bloody dark in there." he said. "I can’t see a damn thing. Might as well take a look inside." He walks into the store, and looks around. He sees some sweets on the ground but when he picks it up, the package is empty, so he tosses it back on the ground. "There must be something here." He thinks out loud again. He finds a big box of malteasers. "Well I can’t say I’m not sick of them." He chuckles. He takes out the small package of malteasers out of his pocket yet again and pours the remaining in his mouth, then tosses the wrapper on the ground.

He walks around the store some more to see if he can find anything else useful when he kicks something on accident. He looks down and sees a pistol. He bends over to pick up the weapon. He checks if there is any ammo but just his luck, there isn’t.

"Damn it." he said softly. "There has to be ammo around here somewhere." He looks around some more and luckily, he spots a mag. He walks toward it, picks it up and loads the gun. "I have to try to make this last. It will give me a break from slashing limbs."  
Just then, he heard a soft moan. He looks out the window and sees a horde of zombies coming towards him.

"Well, time for me to go." He jogs out of the store and away from the horde. He’s still kind of exhausted from fighting off the horde earlier, plus, he wants to save his ammo when he really needs it. He slows down his pace a little so he can save some energy. He’s power walking now, turning his head back to see if they are following him. Sure enough, they are and more showed. He turns back around and he sees another horde. He looks to his left and there is another huge group. He looks right and, you guessed it, another group. He’s surrounded.

“I guess I have no choice but to defend myself.” he says. With a pistol in his let hand and an fire ax in his right, he’s ready to fight off this horde. “Well this is it.” he thinks out loud. “This is probably the moment when I die.” Just then a zombie grabs him but Dan was quick to turn around and shoot him in the head. Blood splatters all over his face. “That’s disgusting.” he says as he uses his arm to wipe the blood off of his face. He slashes a few more zombies, limbs flying everywhere.

The horde is closing in on him. He has nowhere to go. His only way out is to go through the horde and hack, slash and shoot every zombie. He raises his gun, but something caught his eye. In front of the horde, one particular zombie stood out. The face and hair look familiar. Then it hit him.  
"Ph-Phil?" Dan’s eyes went wide. Before Phil died, he said he would turn and he was right; he’s one of them. "Oh god." Dan’s eyes start to tear up. He had the gun pointed to Phil’s head but he couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger. "I can’t do it." Dan start to shake. "I won’t do it." He didn’t have the courage to kill his friend, even though it’s not really him and he’s already dead.

Phil started inching closer to him. Dan put the gun down in defeat. He started to sob. “I can’t do this to you.” Just then, Phil grabbed Dan and start to bite on his neck. Dan screamed bloody murder as he fell to the ground with Phil’s zombie like body on top of him. He started to take big bites off of his neck, then his arms. Dan just screamed in pain while Phil was feasting on his body. Dan’s senses started to disappear slowly.

“So this is what it feels like when you’re about to die..” Dan whispered. Phil was still eating Dan’s body away but Dan couldn’t feel anymore pain. “At least I can be with my best friend again.” Those were Dan’s final words before he breathed his last breath.


End file.
